The present invention relates to a pacifier, a system and a method for maintaining proper dentitions in a child. More specifically, the present invention relates to one or more pacifiers which may be used to prevent improper guidance of a developing dentition of a child and ease a pain associated with teething.
It is generally known to provide a pacifier to a child. Pacifiers are used by infants and young children as a substitute for sucking instincts the child may develop. However, use of a pacifier often becomes a habit for a child. As a result, use of the pacifier may cause defects in a developing dentition, oral formation or facial appearance of the child.
For example, a child sucking on a pacifier may cause constriction or narrowing of an upper jaw which often results in a cross-bite of the dentition. Another negative effect of pacifier usage may be protrusion of the upper front teeth or a jaw discrepancy. An open bite, speech problems, swallowing problems or temporomandibular joint problems may also be negative effects of pacifier usage.
Passive use of a pacifier, such as, for example, during a period when the deciduous incisors are erupting, may also cause problems, such as, for example, an anterior open bite. If the deciduous anterior open bite is not prevented or treated, a child may also develop a permanent incisal open-bite at six to eight years of age and may develop, for example, abnormal permanent swallowing, breathing and/or speech problems. For a child, a period between an age of eighteen months and six years of age is critical to developing dentitions. Often, a poor pattern of development established during this childhood period causes the child to have a defective adult dentition that is nearly impossible to correct at older ages.
A second problem associated with the use of a pacifier is an occurrence of teething of the child. The child may be frustrated when wearing the pacifier. The pain may discourage the child from wearing the pacifier and may prevent the pacifier from providing a substitute for sucking instincts.
A need, therefore, exists for a pacifier, a system and a method for developing and maintaining proper deciduous dentitions in a child wherein the pacifier guides the incoming deciduous teeth of a child into a normal dentition and a normal pattern of jaw development to create an ideal environment for a later eruption of permanent teeth after six years of age.